A Stitch in Time, Part V: Sealed With Hate
Notes The combines for this timeline are VERY long. Without potions they are taking 3-5 minutes EACH. Plan accordingly. Required Materials Bring at least: *2 strand of ether *2 rubicite ore *2 darkstone *50 Celestial Coal Steps # Enter at . # Collect 9 Essences of Hate and fill Varig's Deific Vessel. #* There are two ways to go from here, the jumpy way, or non-jumpy way. #** JUMPY WAY #*** NOTE: Turn OFF and unequip all glide and float abilities and gear for this step. Equip and activate as much bountiful harvest gear as you can (the Essences can bountiful harvest). An evac is also useful. ### Collect an Essence of Hate at . After you harvest it a flaming ball heads away towards the next at . ### Walk onto the short flaming path and proceed slowly as it extends before you. ### Periodically a black swirly black will appear in the path. Edge carefully toward it until you see the path beyond it. Jump OVER the black onto the red path beyond. ### Collect Essences of Hate as you come across them. #** NON-JUMPY WAY #*** Harvest a Molten Throne debris 3 times. This auto-scribes Fragment of Ro Diagram #*** Collect 50 molten shards #*** #** Once you have 9 Essences of Hate, use Varig's Deific Vessel from your inventory to fill it. #** To leave the zone: evac, use fast travel, or take the 'suicide express' by leaping off the path. # Speak to Druzzil Ro in the Coliseum of Valor at . # Collect the following: Note: Currently these nodes are NOT trackable. #* 8 yrucite ore #** Mined from largish flat blue-veined grey rocks called yrzucite vein on the Khali'Yrzu platform near . #* 14 metetherial fibre #** Collected from short blue vases called Full Metetherial Ewer on the Khali'Vahla platform near . #* 16 aetherite shards #** Mined from tall red crystal formations called an aetherite crystal in the Aetherscar around # Craft the Metetherial Shield on any Elaborate Work Bench. #* Requires: #** 1 Metetherial Core #** 8 yrzucite ore #** 14 metetherial fibre strands #** 16 aetherite crystal shards #** 25 Celestial Coal # Talk to the wandering hermit in Nektulos Forest near . #* This will zone you into . # Talk to a wandering hermit at . # Release the seal at . #* This causes a giant blue bubble to form around Innoruuk. # Protect Innoruuk #* Periodically during the fight the message 'You must seal the crack that has formed in the shield!' will appear. #** Draw in Hatred by clicking on the seal at . #** Move toward the shield where the creatures of hate are congregating. Move your cursor until you get a hand, then click to repair the shield. # Enter from the portal at . # Speak to Innoruuk. # Speak to the Projection of Druzzil Ro at . #* She will port you to . # Take the seal at . #* You will be teleported to the Coliseum of Valor. # Speak to Varig Ro. # Enter through the portal at . # Craft Repair and seal Meldrath's time portal at Meldrath's Malfunctioning Time Portal at . #* Requires: #* 1 Chronoseal #* 2 darkstone #* 2 rubicite ore #* 2 strand of ether #* 50 Celestial Coal # Speak to Druzzil Ro in the Coliseum of Valor at . Rewards *At least * Gaggeulu Pearwood * Tome of Planes (recipe) * Artisan's Harvest Stash